eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lykken er
|year=1971 |position=17th |points=65 |previous=Oj, oj, oj, så glad jeg skal bli |next=Småting }} Lykken er was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1971 in Dublin performed by Hanne Krogh. This was her first of three appearances at the contest over the years The 15-year-old Krogh came on stage under an umbrella that she swung around during her performance. It was performed last following Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 65 points. Lyrics Norwegian= Lykken finnes på vår jord, bare ikke der du tror Den er ikke penger i banken, tiger på tanken Lykken er alt du vil Lykken er et spann med sand i en liten barnehand Lykken er en hilsen fra gjengen, frokost på sengen Lykken er sild i dill Om du ser deg omkring, tusen ting Kan gi deg litt av lykken du vil nå Ja, den finnes der hvor du er Det er jo bare deg den venter på Lykken er en gammel hatt Som din beste venn har hatt Lykken er en time på badet, varm sjokolade Lykken er ditt og datt Lykken er krystallklart vann Fingrene i solvarm sand Å få rusle barbent i gresset uten adresse Lykken er deg og meg Lykken er å være russ Og å nå den siste buss Lykken er blant trærne i parken, hjerter i barken Lykken er sus og dus Om du synger en sang, prøv en gang Å late som om den er lagd til deg Prøv med denne her, lykken er Jo noe som du søker på din vei Lykken er en melketann i et lite glass med vann Å få litt tilbake på skatten, slippe inn katten Lykken er dann og vann Lykken er jo som en vind, som et solstreif i ditt sinn Lykken er hva sangen forteller, små bagateller Lykken er din og min Lykken er jo som en vind, som et solstreif i ditt sinn Lykken er hva sangen foreteller, små bagateller Lykken er din og min |-| Translation= There is happiness on earth, just not where you expect It's not money in the bank, a tiger in your petrol-tank Happiness is all you wish for Happiness is a bucket of sand in the small hand of a child Happiness is a greeting from the gang, breakfast in bed Happiness is herring in dill If you look around, a thousand things Will give you some of the happiness you seek Yes, it exists where you are It's only you it's waiting for Happiness is an old hat Which used to belong to your best friend Happiness is an hour in the bath, warm chocolate Happiness is this and that Happiness is crystal clear water Your fingers in sand hot from the sun Walking barefoot in the grass, with no address Happiness is you and me Happiness is to celebrate the end of high school And to catch the last bus Happiness is among the trees in the park, hearts on a tree-bark Happiness is living it up If you sing a song, try for once To pretend it was written to you Try this one, happiness is After all, something you seek along the way Happiness is a milk tooth, in a small glass of water Getting tax money back, letting in the cat Happiness is such and so Happiness is like a wind, like a sunbeam in your heart Happiness is the content of the song, small details Happiness is yours and mine Happiness is like a wind, like a sunbeam in your heart Happiness is the content of the song, small details Happiness is yours and mine Videos Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Category:20th Century Eurovision